


Murder with Passion

by LinusTheAlien



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusTheAlien/pseuds/LinusTheAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Notepad loves the Clock.<br/>Does the Clock love her back?<br/>The passion, from each, is present.<br/>Is it compassion that they lack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder with Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a long car trip. I kept it short.

“I’ve told you time and time again,” Tony absolutely radiated pure anger. It was unmistakable, “Quit pouring ink on me, woman!” He pulled out his sword. This was going to be more fun than usual. Paige drew herself a wide grin.

“And I’ve told YOU, quit being so uptight! Join me in this fight.” She pulls out her favorite pair of scissors. She lived to waste his time.

Paige had been sitting around bored out of her creative little mind having no one to play with but the same boring puppets for what felt like ever, until the Clock appeared. It was too easy to provoke him into a battle to the death, and far too diverting to give it up. Yes, it seemed as if he hated her with a passion and yes, he won most of their bouts, but he knows well, more than anyone, that she would have it no other way.

He rammed her right through his bedroom door, pinning her against the hallway wall. A smile on her face all the way through. She giggled when she noticed his eyes.

Pure hatred.

The scissors.

He jumped back when she swung.

To anyone looking in on their relationship, it could be assumed it is one of enemies. Even the notepad herself would think this. This is wrong. They both very much love each other. That’s right, even the Clock.

Swipe.

Her left hand, exposed by that last move, comes off as a consequence.

She is left defenseless.

He makes his move.

Up against the wall again, only this time more literally pinned. A sword through her chest and a smirk on her face.

“It looks like you win again, Tony.” No response. An evil glare. “I love you, you idiot… Really.” ‘He must still be very angry.” Her final thought before she goes limp with that glare like she’s looking right through your very being.

Tony never did get angry at Paige. His frustration was only with himself. He loved the Notepad more than his own existence. He alone knew what he had to go through every time he sees the life of his most beloved drain from her beautiful, black eyes, and by his own hand, no less. The only one he ever hated was himself.

Tony pulls his sword and tosses it to the side, holding her so she does not fall to the floor and putting her down gently, lightly. As he is a man of habit, a simple routine was followed. He kneeled over her for a kiss then sat back against the wall, put his face in his hands, and he began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> First PadLock. <3


End file.
